


Devildom Side Effects (Belphegor x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, F/M, NSFW, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The Devildom has weird side effects that sends humans into heat
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Devildom Side Effects (Belphegor x F!Reader)

The Devildom has had many weird effects on you. A human simply shouldn’t be in such a dark place for long periods of time, and as much as you liked to deny it, it finally caught up to you. Demons have started to influence your thinking, succubi especially, and you found yourself increasingly more… horny. It’s both a blessing and a curse, seeing as Belphegor is your boyfriend and his avatar shines through more than you’d like to. He’s really been getting at it with you, though, so that’s a bonus, and at least shows you he cares enough to help out. Still, you needed more than just a bam, bam, and done at this point. It’s like… an aphrodisiac was floating through the air and somehow only affecting you. Everyone else seemed normal enough, at least. 

“Belphie…~” You grinned at him, rolling over onto your back and turn your head to look at him, seeing him slowly open his eyes. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep, for obvious reasons, but you needed his attention now, desperately. “Belphie, wake up…” He only groaned in response, rolling onto his back as well but turning his head to the other side, away from you. “No… it’s only noon… I have time until dinner…” Although his reasoning made sense on some level, you didn’t have the patience to wait until dinner. “Belphie, come on…” you caressed over his arm, pulling the cardigan he always wore off his shoulders to expose them more, “just for a little while…” He only hummed in response, barely acknowledging you, which made you frown. Quickly, you climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and rolling your hips against his, making him grunt and turn his head back to look up at you, “again…? Just wait until after dinner…” “No, I wa-... I need it now.” You lean down to kiss along his neck, pushing his hair out of your way so you could have better access, “I need you now..” 

But he only turned his head away again, his eyes already closed. Your kisses lulled him to sleep more than they riled him up, or so it seemed. You frowned even more when you saw his attention had already drifted back to dreamland. “Oh no…” You slid down on him, pulling his pants with you, “what are yo--... oh!” He didn’t even know how it happened this fast, but suddenly his bottom clothes were gone and you had his cock in your hand, stroking him hard. He caught you glance up at him, your eyes filled with hunger, and he hissed a little when you licked up his shaft, buried between his legs, “Why are you so needy lately…” It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy all the attention, he does, especially when you suckle on his tip like you just did, but it was still odd to him. Are you ovulating? He heard that sometimes causes human females to have a higher sex drive, but then again, weren’t you just ovulating last week?

Your nails scratched over his ballsack, hungry eyes making eye contact with his own, drawing a shudder from him, “So much in these… I want it all inside me…” He swallowed thickly at your words, feeling his cock twitch in your hand at just the thought of pounding into you, filling you,... maybe just one round? “Oh… that mouth…” he groaned, throwing his head back into his pillow when you go down on him. You hummed happily around him, seemingly haven woken him up; finally. “I want you inside me, Belphie… I need you inside me…” Your own hand reached into your pants, feeling between your slick folds, making you moan loudly. It was as if you were even more sensitive now, your hole clenching around nothing, “B-Belphie….!” He growled in response, pushing you off of him and climbing on top, his cock hanging tense between your bodies, “You’re so needy lately… can’t even finish me off without complaining.” He didn’t give you the option to answer him, instead leaning down to kiss you hungrily while your hips rolled up in need. 

The pants you were wearing didn’t last much longer, seeing as your hands moved to push them down and you quickly pushed them off of you. The upper clothes didn’t matter; what you needed was him inside of you and everything else was just extra, “Belphie…” He can’t deny that he really loved his name rolling off of your tongue, and he quickly looked down right as your hands moved to your folds, spreading them wide along with your legs. He swallowed thickly, his cock twitching in response, “you want me there, here? Right here?” His hand gripped his length tightly, seemingly moving to your entrance only to slide right between your slick folds, “holy shit you’re soaked…” You moaned out, moving your hands back up to grip his biceps, “please.. I need you…” A grunt escaped him, his tip teasingly sliding in and then back out, “you’re so wet, just for me. So needy, whiny… all you lately want is for my cock to fill you up, for my seed to enter you… well, then. How about I do just that? Fill you up… deep inside, until your womb is overflowing and you’re bred with my child.”

His words had your breath get caught in your throat, your body immediately feeling as if it was on fire, and you cunt felt like it was practically begging for him to do just that, “Yes… yes, oh god, Belphie, yes. Fill me. Breed me..!” You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to push him inside of you, but he’s quick to move them from his waist and down on either side of your head, basically folding you, before he thrusts in without warning. He’s groaning at the tightness of your walls, feeling them suck him in with need, “fuck… you’re… queezing me so tightly…” He looks down at you, panting softly as he begins to thrust, “can’t… wow.. I… “ He’s losing his train of thought, your body making his also hyper aware of everything, “ I just want to fuck you…” He pressed his hands flat on either side of your head, beginning to thrust heavily right off the bat, although it wasn’t really his choice. 

You cried out in pleasure, feeling what he was talking about. It was as if your body was enhancing all your nerves, making them even more sensitive to his thrusts, to his touch. His hot breath tickled your skin and made you shudder, even from up there, even though he wasn’t all that close. “You feel.. So good…” You nodded in agreement, being more concerned with him finally filling you up. “Belphegor, please…” you pleaded with him to go faster, to pound into you, to take you. Your face was turned into one of pleasure, feeling him oh so deep, but yet not deep enough. He could be deeper, he could be one with you even more, he could… he could properly claim you, “lay your seed in me, please… Belphie…” 

Something about your words had his mind spinning, his eyes closing for a moment to truly register the weight and meaning behind them, “lay… my seed…” he repeated, his thrusts actually picking up. You saw his teeth clench, eyes closing tightly as he did just what you wanted. His hand reached above your head to grip onto the headboard, using it as leverage. The bed shook with every heavy thrust, his tip easily bruising your cervix with sheer force alone. “Yes.. breed me Belphie.. I want to… I want to feel every last drop empty inside of me.” His eyes snapped back open, his hips snapping into yours. “Y-Yes… “ He shook his head, grinning down at you almost sadistically, “yes… I think I’ll do just that…” His lips crashed onto yours, kissing away at them almost bruisingly as he penetrated you, “Your cunt… it’s sucking me in… I can’t hold back much longer.” Your hips rolled back against his in response, your head thrown back as cries escaped your mouth, “do it…” 

He did. His cock began to twitch, pulsing uncontrollably as he emptied inside you. He made sure he was pressed back all the way, right against your cervix, so his seed could shoot straight into your womb. Your body seemed to welcome him, sucking on him harshly as he unloaded and painted your walls white. It was almost… overwhelming for the both of you, and Belphegor couldn’t help but cry out with you. You unhooked your legs, letting them fall to the side and wrap back around his waist to keep him close, nice, and deep, to ensure every last drop is inside of you. 

“More…” You kissed him again, cupping his face in your hands and tangling them up in his hair, “more Belphie… I need more…” He nodded against your head, starting to thrust again, “I don’t know what’s wrong with you, (Y/N).... but your… your pussy feels amazing… I don’t think I can stop, even if I wanted to.” He grunted, feeling your walls slide along his still sensitive cock, “good.. I want… I want your balls empty and my womb filled, only then.. Will I be satisfied.” 


End file.
